Les souvenirs d'un mort vivant
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand on retrouve Sirius dans une cellule d'Azkaban...


**Les souvenirs d'un mort vivant**

**- - -**

C'était il y a un an. Peut-être deux. Peut-être trois ou bien quatre. Mais pour lui c'est toujours aussi fort. Toujours aussi près. Toujours aussi dur.

_James, c'est toi qui es mort... alors pourquoi j'ai si froid ?_

Sirius Black appuya son dos contre le mur glacé de la cellule.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six..._ Les secondes étaient des années qui défilaient, l'éloignant de plus en plus de l'époque où James... _Il ne fallait pas penser à lui._

Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit mais les yeux de son meilleur ami semblaient ne pas vouloir s'effacer de ses pensées. Et ce regard chocolat le brûlait. Il se sentait comme un écorché vif. _Et cette froideur..._

Puis il sentit une agréable chaleur qui glissait sur ses joues. Il comprit que c'était des larmes. Il n'y prêta pas attention mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait. _La première fois..._

- - -

Ils étaient face à lui. Tellement proches mais tellement loin. Leur peau glacée était éclairée par la lumière verte vacillante de la Marque des ténèbres. Et il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Plus rien faire face à la mort des seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

_James, Lily._

Il ne pouvait plus que pleurer. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il pleura. Le soleil eut le temps de décliner à l'horizon.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre le deux seules personnes qui comptent ?_ Beaucoup de gens y pensent sans aucune raison. Sirius, lui, n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer. Parce que James et Lily étaient plus forts que la mort. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas les emporter... Il avait parié sur leur vie et il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu.

Et la détresse dans son coeur fut remplacée par une haine indescriptible. Une haine tellement profonde contre le traître et son maître qu'elle lui déchirait les entrailles. Une haine intarissable. Il le savait.

Et il partit retrouver son ancien camarade, un petit rat nommé Queudever...

- - -

Sirius rouvrit ses yeux qu'il venait de fermer. Parce que cette haine l'avait encore emporté. Cette nuit-là il n'aurait pas dû prendre le temps de discuter. Il aurait dû le tuer, immédiatement, sans un regret. En avait-il eu, lui, pour James qui l'avait accompagné pendant sept années de sa vie ?

James qui l'avait suivi, James qui l'avait aimé...

- - -

- Qui aurait pensé que moi, l'idiot de Queudever, était à ses ordres ? Qui y aurait pensé ? N'était-ce pas bien trouvé, Sirius ? N'était-ce pas parfait ?

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Tu as mal Sirius, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait plaisir. Parce que moi j'ai eu mal pendant sept ans.

- On t'a toujours protégé !

- Oui, Sirius. Vous m'avez protégé de tout. Et ça m'a empêché de grandir. Et tout le monde pensait à moi comme à l'imbécile des Maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça fait ?

- Est-ce que ça te donnait le droit de les tuer ?

- Je ne les ai pas tués, Sirius. Tu es autant responsable que moi.

- N'essais pas d'alléger ta conscience !

- Mais je ne dis que la vérité, Sirius. Je n'étais pas là quand il est venu leur rendre visite. Toi non plus. Où est la différence ?

- Tu les as vendus ! Tu les as vendus pour avoir une tâche sur le bras ! Une tâche qui ne s'effacera jamais, tu le sais Pettigrew ?

- Une tâche qui me permet de vivre, Sirius. Parce qu'elle est ma raison de vivre ! J'ai trouvé en le Lord quelqu'un qui me comprenait, quelqu'un qui m'appréciait enfin pour ce que j'étais. Quelqu'un qui ne me rabaissait pas, Sirius. Pas quelqu'un comme toi.

- Tu sais tout autant que moi que quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi il te tuera. Tu n'es rien pour lui, Pettigrew. Tu es un simple rat qu'il a été facile de prendre dans ses filets.

- Tu ne connais pas le Lord.

- Mais je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, Pettigrew. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais le faire avant lui.

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ce lâche se couper un doigt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas regardé ses mains ?_

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ancien ami.

- Au revoir, Sirius.

Et alors que le sort fusait, l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui se transforma en un rat qui s'échappa par la cage d'égout.

- Reviens, lâche ! Que fais-tu de ça ? N'est-ce pas nous qui t'avons appris à te transformer ? Où est ton Lord aujourd'hui, Pettigrew ? Où est-il ? Il t'a abandonné ! Tu avais des amis Pettigrew, aujourd'hui tu n'as plus rien. Tu as une tâche, c'est tout. Et cette tâche te trahira un jour. Tu le sais ! Et ce jour-là je pourrais remercier ton Lord, Pettigrew. Parce qu'il aura assouvi ma vengeance. Tout au moins la moitié.

- - -

Le corps de Sirius Black tremblait. Il luttait contre cette haine qui s'emparait de lui. Elle ne lui servait à rien, ici. Il fallait la garder de côté. La ressortir quand il serait temps.

Un vent froid envahit la pièce. Un Détraqueur y pénétra. Pourquoi venait-il ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ses pensées le torturaient assez. Il y arrivait très bien tout seul.

Mais le Détraqueur avait envie de s'amuser. Il avait faim. Très faim. Sauf que les pires souvenirs de Sirius étaient ses meilleurs. Parce qu'ils détruisaient son coeur à petit feu. Parce qu'_ils_ étaient morts…

- - -

- Ah non ! J'en ai marre, James.

- Lily...

- Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais !

- Il t'a insultée, Lily... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

La jeune fille gifla le gryffondor à lunettes.

- Oups, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Sirius était à côté et souriait. Encore une dispute de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Même ensemble il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se chamailler. Mais ça finissait toujours pareil...

- Ah non ! N'essais pas de m'embrasser ! Ca ne sert à rien, je te dis. Ca ne règlera rien !

James afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Lily... je t'aime...

Le visage de Lily se radoucit.

- James, tu es cruel ! Pour une fois que je réussissais à t'en vouloir...

Le jeune homme s'approcha et serra la rousse dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime ma Lily.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, James.

- Je t'aime plus.

- Non c'est moi.

- Non c'est...

Sirius soupira.

- C'est bon, on a comprit ! Vous vous aimez, c'est super. On est tous contents pour vous. C'est bon ?

- Sirius... tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ?

Il rit.

- C'est qu'avec vous je fais une overdose d'amour…

- Tu es jaloux !

- Pffffff...

- - -

Les yeux de Sirius se cernaient petit à petit. Cette créature n'avait pas le droit de regarder ses souvenirs. Ils n'étaient qu'à lui.

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle fouillait sa mémoire, encore et encore.

- - -

- James, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Certain. Allez, va la chercher.

- Ok...

Sirius transplana jusqu'à une rue moldue. Sa cape noire lui donnait un air effrayant. Il la vit au loin, Lily qui marchait tranquillement. Il vint à sa rencontre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Suivez-moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle fit tomber ses sacs à terre pour récupérer sa baguette mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il saisit son bras et transplana avec elle.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !

Ils atterrirent dans un endroit parfumé et plein de fleurs que Sirius trouvait légèrement écoeurant.

- Lily !

James courut dans les bras de sa bien-aimée tandis que Sirius retirait sa cape, beaucoup trop lourde et trop chaude pour le soleil qui tapait aux carreaux.

- James ? C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, Lily !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai offert à ton dernier anniversaire à Poudlard ?

- Un vif d'or, Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce vif d'or ?

- Une inscription.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait marqué ?

- Je...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil gêné à son meilleur ami.

- _A jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous._

Lily parut soulagée.

- Tu es un véritable crétin, James Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire aussi peur ? J'ai cru que je me faisais enlever par un Mangemort ! Et toi Sirius, pas la peine de sourire. Tu es tout aussi responsable. Non mais franchement, tu ne pouvais pas venir me chercher normalement au lieu de m'enlever ? En plus en plein milieu d'une rue moldue ! Non mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

James et Sirius baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tout ça pour m'amener dans une pièce qui en plus pue l'abricot !

James parut désorienté.

- Je croyais que tu aimais cette odeur...

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais : je déteste ! Je peux savoir au moins pourquoi vous m'avez fait frôler la crise cardiaque ?

James laissa tomber sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un écrin rouge.

- Je voulais te demander en mariage...

Lily plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

- Oh, James... Je suis tellement désolée, je... Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu si peur. Tu me pardonnes ? Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, James...

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime mon idiot...

James fit une petite moue désolée.

- Qui ne serait pas idiot à tes côtés ?

- - -

Sirius se mit en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Mais le Détraqueur le suivait à chacun de ses déplacements, profitant de sa douleur. Parce qu'il ne vivait que de ça. Il s'abreuvait de la douleur des autres.

Et le coeur de Sirius frappait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. Comme à chaque fois qu'_Il _venaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _eux_. Comme à chaque fois, il souhaitait mourir.

Mais cette délivrance ne lui était pas accordée...

- - -

- Sirius, si tu fais ça je ne t'adresse plus la parole !

- Vraiment, petit nénuphar ?

Le jeune Black tenait Lily Evans dans ses bras, juste au-dessus du lac de Poudlard.

- Sirius, je t'en supplie...

James, qui restait légèrement à l'écart, souriait. Sirius lâcha la jeune fille.

- Oups...

Quand elle refit surface elle riait aux éclats.

- Je me vengerais !

- Franchement, Lilou... Ce n'est pas que je te sous-estime mais je ne crois pas que tu serais assez forte pour me jeter à l'eau.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, triomphante.

- Tu avais peut-être oublié ça...

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se baisser que le sort de Lily l'attrapait par les chevilles et le traînait jusqu'au lac. Elle en fit de même avec James. Et malgré qu'il soit trempé et légèrement grelottant, il paraissait aux anges.

- C'était pour me venger de tes trois années de harcèlement !

- J'ai arrêté, Lily...

- Je sais.

- - -

C'était grâce à Sirius que Lily et James avaient fini par sortir ensemble. C'était le premier du groupe des Maraudeurs à s'être lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille. C'est vrai que des cours de potions passés ensemble aidaient beaucoup... Mais à ce moment Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Parce que si James et Lily n'avaient jamais été ensemble, ils ne seraient pas morts.

Harry ne serait pas né, il est vrai. Mais pouvait-on en vouloir à Sirius de préférer l'existence de son meilleur ami à celle du fils de ce dernier, qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître ? Après tout, si James et Lily ne s'étaient pas mariés, Harry n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Donc il n'aurait pas eu la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.

Et Sirius Black remarqua à cet instant que sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de James. James, comme son frère. James et Lily, sa seule vraie famille.

Il releva sa tête, qu'il avait cachée entre ses mains, vers le Détraqueur et l'observa. Il lui sembla qu'il souriait. Il avait fini son travail pour aujourd'hui, Sirius était définitivement accablé par les remords.

Il repartit donc, mais le froid qu'il avait amené avec lui ne le suivit pas. Il préféra étreindre encore et encore Sirius, parce que c'était agréable de le torturer.

_Sauve-moi, James... Emmène-moi..._

Mais il le savait. Il ne viendrait pas.


End file.
